


Real Aardvark Fur

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: doing my annual holiday rewatch of Better Off Dead and got to the Christmas part and thought '...well this calls for a Good Omens version.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Real Aardvark Fur

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
